Jabberwock
is the Leader of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, as well as Behemoth's son. Apperance Jabberwack is a massive Demon, being one of (if not, the) tallest character in the series as well as being one of the more muscular. He has spiky crimson-red hair with a long ponytail, as well as red eyes. Jabberwock has stubble on his chin and several scars across his face, most prominently a large traversal one across his right eye down to his left cheek. He dresses like other Demons Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, but more luxuriously due to being their leader. Like other Demons, he also has fish-like ears. Personality His attitude is boorish, barbaric, and haughty. His haughtiness is shown when he immediately dismisses Oga as an unworthy opponent on first meeting him. Jabberwock then proceeds to have his pet dragon Sodom (described as a "Grand Bahamut") kidnap Hilda by swallowing her alive. He seems to respect Saotome and wishes to face him in battle, but is more reluctant than his father to be under the leadership of Lord En's, to whom he speaks quite disrepectfully about as he refers to him as a stupid kid. His recklessness has earned him the nickname "Crazy Dragon". His nasty temper got him expelled from the squad at a point, but he was readmitted by his father. He like Oga and Tojo, is battle crazy and finds battle to be very fun. With him happily looking forward to battling Oga, whom he sees as a worthy opponent. He also compliments his opponents during a battle. History In the past he was removed from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division due to his temperament, earning him the name "Crazy Dragon", however Jabberwack was reinstated by his father as the General of the army due his father's wishing Jabberwock to become his successor (this however was not mentioned to the other members of the army till after his re-instatement). It's also notable that he used to be a childhood aquantance of Laymia. Plot Akumano Academy Arc His was first revealed in the manga was when Oga & Hilda confronted Behemoth on the roof of St. Ishiyama after the latters confrontation with Zenjūrō Saotome, Genma Isurugi & Ittōsai Kunieda. Believing Behemoth to be the leader of the army prepared to kill him, Oga confronted the aged man who protested he was no longer incharge. At this moment Jabberwack appeared, wishing to leave to attend to "that stupid kid ". When Hilda defensively raised her blade, Jabberwack summoned Sodom to kidnap her in his mouth and flew away on the behemoth's back. When Oga jumped on the beasts back to challenge him, Jabberwack made short work of the delinquent, easily dismissing Oga's strongest attacks (he however had managed to free Hilda temporarily). Once they retrived the escaped wetn Jabberwack and Behemoth made their way to Akuma Academy. He is later seen at the academy's headmaster office with Behemoth and the captive Hilda, displeased he has to partake in En's "game". He leaves the office where he meets with his old acquaintance Laymia. After a brief conversation about their past, he reveals his position as her General stating "it's not the same as when we were kids" and leaves. He reappears during Oga's rush in the school, after his win in Quetzalcoatl's game. He picks a fight with Tojo and Oga, and he manages to take on the two of them, being able to fully take a German Suplex from Tojo and a Full Power Zebul Blast from Oga, and to deal a great amount of damage to both. He also resist to Oga's Full Synchro form with Beel.When he is absolutely certain of winning the fight, Oga stands up. Beel's maturation is accelerated with the use of Black Techs learned by Oga and therefore the ability of the Demon Lord's Contractor power up too. Jabberowock can't stand Oga's blows and faints after a destructive punch of Oga. Mobichi Arc Jabberwack is suddenly summoned by Takayuki Furuichi through the use of his Demonic tissues; aware of the situation, Jabberwack darkly remarks that Furuichi must have some nerve to summon someone such as himself.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 18-19 He closes his eyelids for several moments afterwards. When Jabberwack finally opens his eyes, he asks which of the Humans around them should he kill, hoping that it is everyone; upon hearing Furuichi's response, he instead assumes that Furuichi wants him to thrash everyone to death.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 1-3 Suddenly, Hidetora Tōjō charges at Furuichi; Jabberwack quickly realizes that he is the one that they should be fighting. Jabberwack takes temporary control of Furuichi's body and manages to grab Tōjō's punch before it hits his host. Upon closer contact with the other delinquent, Jabberwack recognizes him from their fight at Akumano Academy. With that in mind, he lifts Tōjō into the air with Furuichi's bare hand; however, Tōjō prepares himself for the lift moments before it happens. The quick reflex impresses Jabberwack but he then asks what the third-year student plans to do in his situation. Surprisingly, Tōjō buries his feet into the ceiling and thrusts Furuichi's body within the ceiling; however, Jabberwock then repeats the same action. Ultimately, Jabberwock's attack is more powerful and he defeats Tōjō.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 3-12 With their contract fulfilled, Jabberwock then leaves Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 13 Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jabberwack has very high skills in unarmed combat as the current general of the 34th Pillar Division. He was able to casually overwhelm Oga in his Super Milk Time by letting the delinquent strike him before retaliating while Oga was vulnerable. Later on he was able to simultaneously fight and overpowered both Oga and Toujou at the same time by letting them attack him before attacking himself which shows that he is rather defense orientated during fights he considers to be worthy despite his reputation of recklessness that had gotten him expelled from the division before. Immense Demonic Power: As the current general of Behemoth's 34th Pillar Division, Jabberwack is very powerful. This is demonstrated by his fear induced control over the grand bahamut Sodom where he showed a very demonic visage that also intimidated Oga. He has even made Saotome drop a sweat due to the recklessness of his power he is known for. His demonic powers is so great that even humans who don't have notable strength like Chiaki, Nene and Natsume (initially) were able to sense it and Himekawa could tell that he was very dangerous just from seeing Jabberwack through a computer monitor. During his brief confrontation with his childhood friend, Laymia, over his reinstatement he exerted a tremendous amount of energy that visibly intimidated her into speechlessness at the end. * Demon Energy Cannon: Jabberwack is able to shoot powerful blasts of demonic power from his hands much like Naga, though his use seems to be more advanced as he was able to instantaneously cast it in a casual manner that held the same amount of power as Naga's while the Pillar Baron had to charge his energy before firing. * Energized Punches: Jabberwack can coat his hands in powerful concentration of demonic power that he uses to augment his punches which are able to send Tojo flying back and into a concrete edge that also heavily injured the delinquent even when he was defending with both arms. Immense Strength: Jabberwack possesses incredible physical strength where he easily competed against and overpowered Oga's Super Milk Time. During his fight against Oga and Toujou when the former went beyond his limit of Super Milk Time that allowed Baby Beel to take control, Jabberwock was able to easily end his assault and headbutted him with enough force that shattered apart the concrete floor they were on in a casual manner when the possessed delinquent crashed into it. When he possessed Furuichi during their contract, Jabberwack was able to catch Tojo's punch and proceeded to slam the delinquent into the ceiling that defeated him despite his strength being weaker during the contract. Immense Durability: In battle he has been seen to easily take several of Oga's Zebul Emblem (including his new Black Tech: Zebul Emblem that defeated the Pillar Baron, Basilisk in one hit) even after entering Super Milk time and defeated the deliquent with ease. He has a great physical resistance since he easily takes Oga and Tojou's blows and emerged from the battle fairly unscathed. Even when Oga used his Father Switch, Jabberwock was able to endure three hits from the latter in that state before being ultimately defeated when the delinquent punched him through the building altogether. Enhanced Speed: Jabberwack is rather fast in battle as he was counter both of Oga and Toujou's simultaneous attacks on him. During the confrontation between him and some of Oga's supports, Jabberwack immediately disappeared in a swift movement when he left his three personal Pillar Generals to take over the fight. Relationships Sodom Jabberwack commands the Grand Bahamut with fear, acting as a mode of transport and a pet to the General. Laymia They were childhood friends but they now show hostility towards each other. Despite this, Laymia seems to still see Jabberwack as a comrade as she was visibly irritated and proceeded to scold En when the demon prince started calling him and the other Pillar Barons useless and demanded that they stand and continue fighting. Oga Tatsumi During his first encouter with Oga, he looked down on him believing that he was not such of a worthy opponent. After Oga attempts to rescue Hilda, the two clash on Sodom's back where Jabberwock easily defeats Oga. He has taken an interest in Oga's strength with the use of Super Milk Time and wishes to enjoy an all out battle with him. Trivia * Jabberwack's name originates from the fictional dragon Jabberwacky, mentioned in a nonsense verse poem in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Jabberwock's nickname, Crazy Dragon, also originates from the nature of this whimsical poem, and the mad persona of the beast itself. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division